Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane
by Mariasfreshh
Summary: Shane and Mitchie. Or Mitchie and Shane. Whichever way you put it, it just fits. For everyone who's reading but not reviewing, please review!


So, I'm listening to Lovebug the whole time I'm writing this

So, I'm listening to Lovebug the whole time I'm writing this. Like, seriously, it is the only song I'm listening to. I can't hear anything but that and me typing. I must've heard it at least 100 times while writing this. I don't know what to say, I guess I'm just hooked.

By the way, read the story slowly that's what Jesse said helps you understand it.

So enjoy.

They were the couple of the year. Scratch that, I mean the couple of the century. They were Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane. Whichever way you put it, it didn't matter, because they were perfect for each other. Everyone knew their story. Shoot, everyone still knows their story. Everyone knows how much they hated each other when they first met. Everyone knows how they first met. They were best friends. Only best friends. For seven years. For seven years, he didn't have the courage to ask her out on a date. He actually never asked her out on a date. She did. She asked him. On live television. With billions of people watching. But what did you expect? They are Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane after all. So she asked him. He said yes. They got married. And lived happily ever after.

No one could tear them apart after that. Actually, no one could tear them apart before that. When she was fifteen and he was eighteen, they were inseparable. They were constantly at each others sides. They were always talking, always laughing. Sooner or later Mitchie started telling people that they were best friends, and then Shane did too. No one had a problem with it. Except Tess. But even she could see the love; she didn't even try to stop them. Well, she did. But only once, and it wasn't even on purpose, they were all drunk. She was trying to be their friend, and never did anything else. She eventually moved on and married a guy who could take her bitchhiness. Enough of that crap. Back to Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane.

After that summer at Camp Rock, Shane, of Shane and Mitchie or Mitchie and Shane, had to go on tour. But every time he had even one day off, he would hop on a plane to visit his "best friend." And Shane had at least one day a week off, so they saw each other plenty of times. After that tour was over in December, he went back to his home in to Wyckoff, New Jersey. After a couple of days of his whining and crying, his parents got sick of him and said he could go back to his Mitchie. They spent their Christmas together, and eventually Shane bought a house close to her. A couple of years afterward, Mitchie graduated from high school and was going off to college. Shane had grown accustomed to the small, kinky town and didn't know what to do at first. But then she asked if he would follow her to college too, and he, naturally, said yes. They lived to together. For four. Whole. Freaking. Years. And he still never asked her out. He was there for everything when they lived together. When her boyfriend, Ryan or something like (Shane never remembered his name, Shane hated that kid.) broke up with her, he was the shoulder she cried on. He was the one who went and beat the crap out of that kid. He was the one who she ran to for all of her problems. She was there for him too. When he couldn't write any songs for Connect Three's newest album, she did. She wrote every single one of them, with help from Shane, of course. They hit number one on the charts that year, and stayed number one for five months. All because of Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane.

After graduating College, Mitchie went on tour with Shane and his band. Again, they lived together. After a couple of months, the tour ended and Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane had nowhere to go. They spent a couple of weeks in a hotel, until Mitchie got a job in Florida. Shane couldn't come. He had to go on tour again in two months, so he needed to work on his music. It was the first time that they had been apart for more than a week. During that time that they were apart was when Mitchie figured out she was helplessly in love with him. Though she wouldn't admit to anyone, except Caitlyn and Jesse of course. During the two months they were apart, Mitchie tried to figure out how to tell Shane she loved him. By the time Shane came back, Mitchie had no idea how to tell him. But, at least, for now Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane were back together. A couple of weeks after Shane came back, he had an award show to go to, and, naturally, Mitchie was going with him. As they got ready for the big party, Shane gave her a necklace, an old, valuable necklace that belonged to his mother and brought her to tears. She gave him a big hug and knew if she didn't tell him tonight, than she probably never would. Later that night, at the actual award show/party when, as expected, Shane won an award she was the first to give him a hug (with a kiss on the cheek), and he grabbed her hand, beaming, and pulled her up onto the stage with him. She was the first person he thanked and while he was thanking everyone she went up to him. She went up to him, and she asked him out, right there, on live television, with billions of people watching. And it wasn't one of those "oh my god, I've loved you for the longest time, and I know you don't like me, but please go out with me" kind of asking out. It was more of a "Shane, do you want to go out for a cup of coffee after this?" kind of asking out. Most people would just think that she was asking him as a friend, but he saw the glint in her eyes and knew she was asking as more of a friend. He, like always, couldn't say no to her, especially not with every one in the audience screaming at him to say yes, said yes.

They went to coffee afterwards, then again, and then again. She remembers the first time he said "I love you" to her. It had been exactly two months since they were officially a couple, and he came over to her house, dripping wet from the rain, gave her a dripping sunflower and asked her out to dinner. After dinner, while walking home, it started raining again and they ran for shelter. But Mitchie loved the rain, and she loved when Shane's hair got curly, so she asked if they could stay in the rain. He said yes, even though he hated the rain. They ran out of the building and into the rain, where he kissed her. "You do know that I love you, right?" That had thrown her off guard and he said it again, but much softer this time and looking into her eyes. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around her too. They heard a click of a camera followed by a flash, paparazzi, no doubt about it. But they didn't care.

They are Shane and Mitchie, or Mitchie and Shane after all.

Wow. I kinda don't like how it came out. I actually had a whole other plot with actual dialogue planned out. I have no idea how this happened. Whatever. Review please-


End file.
